


to be alone with you

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Series: soulmates [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of hearing your soulmate's voice in your head doesn't work when neither of you speak the same language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> Nightangel Soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's thoughts, but as children Warren doesn't know German and Kurt doesn't know English so they have no idea what the other is saying for the longest time

 Warren learns of soulmates when he is six years old and he hears the quiet babbling of an illegible language in his mind. Panicked and scared, he runs to his mother, who simply presses her lips to his temple, before she sits Warren on her lap and explains the mystery that is your soulmate.

You _know_ them before you meet them, through thoughts and feelings and the connection you share. It’s supposed to be easy, except it isn’t.

As he grows older, Warren realises there are two problems with his soulmate – two problems that his father will surely disapprove of, whilst his mother (who is dead and gone now, who _left_ him) would have only smiled thinly and kissed his temple.

The first thing Warren notices, although it is only a minor issue when he is seven years old, is that his soulmate is certainly male. It means nothing for a long time; Warren has no understanding that is _wrong_ until his father scowls at two men together one afternoon.

“My soulmate is a boy.” Warren admits when they return home, smiling both hopefully and shyly at his father. It earns him a slap and night without dinner, but Warren doesn’t know _why_.

* * *

 

When Warren is nine, and his father hates him and he has wings, the blond finally discovers what language his soulmate is speaking in. He’s understood since he first heard them that neither will be able to communicate properly, but he had vowed to do something about it. However, due to his sheltered childhood, Warren had never recognised his soulmate’s native tongue, until now.

 _German_.

He wants to learn German, so they can actually talk for once. Warren shouldn’t, but he asks his father for lessons. Immediately, the man questions why, and when he learns that Warren intends to speak with his soulmate – “I want him to know I can’t wait to meet him!” – the beating is worse than ever.

Warren gives up on his soulmate then.

When his father finally disowns him, leaving Warren with few belongings and money except for a stolen credit card, he travels to Germany. He arrives before the card is cut off, allowing Warren to last for a few weeks with food and shelter in a cheap motel. Eventually, though, his father realises (or maybe he just give up) and cuts it off, therefore making his son homeless.

It doesn’t last long. _They_ catch him shortly afterwards and ruin his life. Warren is thrown into cage fight after cage fight – killing for his own survival, with his soulmate unable to understand any of Warren’s desperate pleas.

Despite the language barrier, the voice is in his head is a comfort from the cage fights. Warren likes to imagine the words are soothing, but he hasn’t picked up enough German to actually piece the sentences together and translate them. Occasionally, he recognises a few words, but it will never be enough to actually communicate.

Warren hates it.

* * *

 

It has been at least a year since Warren’s arrival in Germany when he begins to hear stuttered and stilted English in his mind. At first, he believes it to be his own thoughts, but the voice is too soft and Warren recognises it as his soulmate’s.

In surprise, Warren straightens in the tiny cage, pressing back against the bars and calling out to his soulmate – quiet even in his own mind.

“Name?” He soulmate questions in response, Warren’s hiss going unheard.

“Warren.” The blond answers. His wings threaten to fight against the tight binding and spread out behind him. He presses his lips together, angry tears gathering at the sudden pain. His soulmate makes a quiet noise, as if sensing Warren’s hurt and attempting to soothe him. “ _Sie?_ ”

Warren can feel the other’s confusion, but his soulmate eventually makes sense of Warren’s limited German.

“Ah. Kurt.”

 _Kurt._ “Kurt.”

“ _Ja_.”

“Nice to meet you.”

It takes Kurt along moment, but Warren smiles when he replies. “You too, _Varren_.”


End file.
